tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Thokozani
Thokozani, formally known as the Republic of Thokozani, is a land-locked nation located in Africa between South Africa, Botswana and Namibia. A nation with a total area of roughly 22,000 square kilometers, Thokozani has a population of just over two million, 80% being of mixed ancestry, 10% are Black African, 8% are Caucasian and the remaining 2% are mixed of other races. The nation exists in friendly co-existence with its neighbors, though it has had conflicts with South Africa and Botswana in particular in the past. History During the conflicts between England and France in the late 18th Century there was a large exodus of people of mixed race from the Cape who fled north, ending up in what was known as Mier. Mier slowly became autonomous over the next century, eventually taking the new name of Thokozani, the Chewa name that meant 'thank.' Some had thought the region would dry out but Thokozani ended up flourishing, especially during the late 19th century, and the population rose from only tens of thousands to short of a million by the time of World War I. Thokozani had managed to form a deadly and effective national guard to repel invaders, leaving the nation relatively secure. While there have been some smaller border concessions to South Africa, Botswana and Namibia over the decades, Thokozani has in general managed to remain unscathed. Economy Thokozani relies heavily on hydro-electricity and solar panels, having adopted to the practice early after the nation's limited oil wells began to run dry. The nation does possess several precious mineral deposits, primarily iron, rhodium and tin, and its supply of helium has become in great demand internationally as modern cooling developed. Thokozani is the third biggest exporter of rhodium globally as well as the fifth biggest for helium. While large portions of the land are still dry there are still vast farms which also credit Thokozani with an agricultural edge over some other nations. Rather than rely on creating their own currency Thokozani has adopted the South African Rand, though other forms of currency are commonly accepted. Future Industries is a major company in the nation, also owning mining companies as well as being the nation's main producer of arms. People The people of Thokozani are greatly spread out, though over half of the nation's population is located in the capital of Taonga. The nation does not have a large amount of paved roads, only having ten proper highways, so most of the population remains close to the roads. A vast majority of the people are of mixed ancestry, discriminated against during the 18th century, but racial tolerance is in general very high in Thokozani. Many people speak at least two languages and public signs often are in at least three, the nation having over a dozen recognized languages as well as the three official ones. Politically Thokozani operates as a Republic, with four major parties: The Federal Party, The Liberal Party, The Southern Conservatives and the Red Party. The Federal Party has remained the most dominant for decades, its partnership with Future Industries and other key national corporations ensuring it has a record of economic growth. Structurally the government is comparable to the American system, featuring an Executive branch, Judicial branch and Legislative branch. Due to Thokozani's smaller size there are no states so much as just recognized regions, the southern region of Thokozani notably being where those who desire to join South Africa are the most dominant. Law Enforcement and Defense The military is divided into the Thokozani Mechanized Army (TMA), the Thokozani National Guard (TNG) and the Thokozani Rangers (TRs). The Mechanized Army are the traditional armed forces, originally taking their name to emphasize their use of modern machinery and keeping the name due to tradition. The TMA does have a large emphasis on armored vehicles than one might expect from a modern army. The TNG handle border security and frequently defense at large functions, though they do not handle law enforcement and typically leave it to local police. the Rangers are a mix of special commando teams and intelligence operatives, a hybrid of sorts between elite combat military forces and intelligence agencies. Every citizen is required by law to serve in one branch of the military for a total of one year between the ages of 18 and 25. The tour of service is mandatory, and jobs are available for those with disabilities that would prevent active service. The Rangers are also noted for having a large amount of females within their ranks, a higher percentage of at least ten percent compared to the TMA and TNG. Anyone who fails to finish their required service by 25 is drafted to serve any remaining time. As a result a great deal of the country's population are capable of fighting. Future Industries produces a great deal of the weaponry the TMA, TG and TRs use. The FI V5 Impact is the standard rifle used by the soldiers of Thokozani, and the company's tanks have been a staple since World War I. The FI V1 Guardian, a now discontinued rifle, is often described as the rifle that saved Thokozani. Locations Taonga is the capital city of Thokozani, possessing a population of nearly eight hundred thousand. In addition to being the capital Taonga is a major transport hub, being the location of the nation's biggest airport. Large portions of the Thokozani military are based out of Taonga, including it being the headquarters for the Thokozani Rangers and Thokozani National Guard. The Ark Institute of Technology is also located in Taonga, making it a major hub for the international scientific community. Chausiku is the second-largest city in Thokozani, with a population of over four hundred thousand. The home of Future Industries, a large portion of the Thokozani Mechanized Army is also based not far away from the city. Before government resources ended up being more heavily focused on Taonga Chausiku was a hub for government-sanctioned development projects, including a massive underground mall and an ambitious water park. When the projects were scrapped the buildings were abandoned, some now falling under the control of criminals. Chausiku is rumored to be the home of the Thokozani Black Market. Old Chewa is the third-largest city in Thokozani, with a population of nearly one hundred thousand. The ancestral capital of Thokozani, many historic buildings remain in the city, making it popular for tourism. Thokozani's largest electrical dam is also located within the city's metropolitan limits, a sizeable portion of the local population in some way involved with maintaining it. Significant Residents Samuel L Jackson.jpg|Caiden Nyaga President|link=Caiden Nyaga Barbara Hershey.jpg|Winona Nyaga First Lady|link=Winona Nyaga Nicole Ari Parker 2.jpg|Oluchi Nyaga Thokozani Ranger|link=Oluchi Nyaga Rachel Luttrell 3.jpg|Tendai Lohrenz Thokozani Ranger|link=Tendai Lohrenz Trinity McCray.jpg|Zuri Dalitso Thokozani Ranger|link=Zuri Dalitso Merle Dandridge 2.jpg|Nyarai Sato Future Industries Executive|link=Nyarai Sato Holly Marie Combs 4.jpg|Thyra Oliversen Future Industries Executive|link=Thyra Oliversen Angela Bassett 3.jpg|Kagiso Sarr Chausiku Market President|link=Kagiso Sarr Category:Locations Category:Nations